Donleavy I
: Donleavy, or sometimes referred to as Donleavy the First was a black and white tom with copper eyes. He was an old loner that was the founder of Donleavy's Clan. The tom, alongside his mate, Aoibheann, and very young son, Séamus, were the first cats to organise a network of cats in a simple structure. : Donleavy passed away from an illness he supposedly suffered from for many years. In death, he managed to create a sub-Clan out of his growing family group that by then had expanded to a few more families joining. He was remembered every so often and some of his descendants are named after him in his honour. Description Appearance : Donleavy was a medium-sized tom who was quite bulky in his prime years, however, as he aged he became skinnier. He was more muscle than fat and held himself with a certain amount of arrogance that said 'yeah, I'm a leader and what are you going to do about that?'. He was covered in scars from numerous fights including a large gash spanning from his chin down the length of his underside. Donleavy also had a partially missing ear because of his fights and the other was covered in nicks as well. The tom also had some missing patches of fur where injuries had healed over and fur no longer grew over them. : He was a black and white cat with the white markings being primarily on his face, chest, front legs and back paws. He had dark copper eyes that shone brightly in the light. Donleavy's nose and paw pads were a very dark grey and he had numerous missing whiskers and some cracked teeth. His teeth were stained a shade yellow and were rotten in most places from a long life of little care. By the end of his life, the tom was rather frail and eventually collapsed due to his mysterious illness. However, in the years following his passing, Donleavy was remembered as a strong and powerful tom that he was in his youth. Character : He was a true hardass, a cat hardened by an obviously tough life full of battles and struggles. Donleavy had a reputation amongst many other cats from his time and earned a certain level of respect by the time he decided to create his Clan. The tom's attitude, which was likely brought upon by his hard upbringing, allowed him to become a very good leader in the sense of his family and the other cats could protect themselves and be able to hunt very well. It was a part of his goal to make sure his own kin would survive because that was what he was raised to do - survive. : Abilities : If it wasn't already obvious, Donleavy was a skilled fighter and an adequate hunter as well. His tough upbringing forced him to be able to learn quickly and adapt to survive. As he grew up and bulked up, the tom became a very quick enemy to many surrounding cats as he was often seen to be a threat to their territories and homes. While he wasn't like that, Donleavy took pride in knowing that he had some sort of effect on the resident cats and by the time he created his Clan it was well established that he should not be messed with. His fighting style relied heavily on his size and bulk to overpower others and his hunting style was basic enough that it was quick to learn and teach to younger cats quickly. Biography Backstory : Not a whole lot was known about Donleavy's past life prior to creating his Clan. : It was only the months following the birth of his son Séamus, did the tom become recognised as a leader for a 'Clan'. Many cats in the local area of his territory sought him out for protection, and while at first, he thought this was rather annoying they soon proved their worth to him by hunting for both his family and himself. That was when the early rules were set by Donleavy and he started calling himself an actual leader, beforehand it rather the cats that 'followed' him. : This was how he found himself living for many years, his son now grown and learning from his father how to become a leader. Donleavy had decided that what was happening now could continue if he could train his son, Séamus, to be a leader like himself and a cat that the others could respect and follow without question. In his lifetime, it is believed that Donleavy might have had other children, however, it appears some names get lost in history and therefore some facts remain unknown. : In the end of his life, Donleavy succumbed to a chronic illness that had plagued him for most of his later life. It was said that he was surrounded by his family and those he considered close friends in his passing. The tom's legacy continued for the generations to come as his son decided the group would be named in his honour. Pedigree Mate: ::Aoibheann: Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Séamus: Deceased; Residence unknown Children: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Grandsons: ::Cormac: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Guinevere: Deceased; Residence unknown Granddaughter: ::Keane: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Grandson: ::Gilligan: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Granddaughter: ::Unnamed cat: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandson: ::Varik: Deceased; Residence unknown 3rd Great Grandson: ::Donleavy II: Deceased; Residence unknown 4th Great Grandson: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence unknown Decendants: ::Mitchell: Living ::Crowstar: Living ::Magpiefang: Living ::Raynor: Living ::Dawnheart: Living ::Maplestorm: Living ::Oatkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Relationships Family Séamus : Love Interests Aoibheann : Trivia * During his life, Donleavy was never known as Donleavy the First. It was only after his death that he was given that title for cats began naming their sons after him in hopes for a blessing. * Donleavy established his 'Clan' quite a few years before the modern Clans. This shown because his descendant, Mitchell, was born in the very late 1890s, on the cusp of the 1900s. * Coop believes that his chronic illness was something similar to Asthma. Images Life Pixels Donleavy I.leader.png|Leader Category:Toms